Daily Prophet: Entertainment
by Dreamwalker-Bibliophile
Summary: New short entertainment article every Tuesday!  or most of them
1. Chapter 1  Nundu

Nundu Sighted in Ethiopia

The Nundu, also known as a Mngwa (the strange one), as many of you will know if you payed any attention in your Care of Magical Creatures class, is "arguably the most dangerous (beast) in the entire world" (Scamander, Fantastic Beasts, p.31). If not, I suggest you pick up the aforementioned book in your nearest Flourish and Blotts. To refresh your minds, this beast is a gigantic leopard that moves noiselessly notwithstanding its stature. It's breath causes pernicious disease lethal enough to wipe out whole villages.

The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical creatures has sent it's beast division, along with reinforcements to the above country and surrounding area. Vacationers and natives are cautioned, but there are no real precautions you can take (unless you are 100+ skilled wizards). There has been dispute about where the creature will go next, and the Hogwarts teacher Rubeus Hagrid has been quoted as saying, "Well, they could just give 'im ter me. I'm sure he'd be no more a 'andful than Grawpy." His requests to keep the beast have been redirected, though I seriously doubt anything will come of it, as it takes more than a hundred skilled wizards to overpower it. Only time will tell.

Next up: the Augurey (unless any of you buggers have a special request)


	2. Chapter 2  Augurey

The Death Omens that Aren't Real! (or at least one)

So I'm pretty sure that many of you have heard the very common superstitions running about. Whether you believe them or not is another problem entirely. So either you avoid black Kneazles altogether (which I heard they take great offense to) or any giant shaggy dog sends you into transports of hysteria. But if you are a rational person such as me, you take all these superstitions with a grain of salt (or you throw it over your shoulder).

Anyway, just as I promised I bring you a bit of insight on the Augurey, a quite misunderstood and feared bird that is shunned because many believe it's cry foretells death. This creature is native to Britain and Ireland, but it has been spotted in Denmark and even a few times in Sweden, where I have heard it was greeted with much less enthusiasm. Or any reaction in general. But when you live somewhere that cold you are more probable to be sacred of different things, namely Yetis (or is it Yetii?).

This bird which is quite thin and mournful looking, builds tear-shaped nests out of thorns and brambles (see the pattern yet? I do). After much research it has been ascertained that that their cry does not in fact foretell death, but merely rain. They eat fairies (good-riddance), insects, and flies (but aren't flies insects too?) and hunt in heavy rain (I think there was a connection there somewhere). But for some unfathomable reason, their feathers repel ink, which has made it exceedingly difficult for me to write this, but I have persevered with the help of chocolate and an enchanted typewriter. So long, and thanks for all the phish! or was it tisch...


	3. Chapter 3 Aingingein

Aingingein Revived?

There have been rumors and speculations about the secret revival of this quite dangerous broom-born sport. Or should I say disaster! Only the most skillful can get through all the hoops without catching on fire! What? What is this you say? You don't know what Aingingein is? You should. But I'll tell you anyway.

This is a game that was started in Ireland and the wizard legend Fingal the Fearless was a champion! The challenge of the game is to fly through burning barrels high up in the sky (sounds fun) and throw a ball (called the Dom) through the last barrel. The one who finishes first wins. Unless, of course, they have carelessly caught themselves on fire.

This game is maybe not quite illegal yet (I'll have to check up on that) but is definitely frowned upon. So if your youngster has been coming home from what they say is Quidditch practice with singed clothes and burns, they might be secretly playing this sport. Personally I think it's quite character-building and enhances your celerity (and no that has nothing to do with celery).

BEWARE: Death awaits you all with nasty, big, pointy teeth. Or that might just be your pet rabbit.


End file.
